The present invention relates to interior and exterior vehicle convenience and security lighting, and more particularly relates to a lighting arrangement optimized to provide good lighting around the sides of a vehicle for security and also for convenience while positioning the lighting in a place that minimizes cost and maximizes convenience and long term life.
It is known to provide an outside rearview mirror with a light source therein for illuminating an area adjacent a vehicle. (For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,287.) However, outside rearview mirrors are preferably limited in size, such that there is limited room within a mirror housing for any light source or lens. Further, outside rearview mirrors are subject to harsh outside environments and abuse, such that any light source will need to be sufficiently durable to withstand the environment and abuse, adding to its cost. In particular, it is noted that mirrors tend to vibrate and receive road dust and debris, which vibration, dust and debris tends to reduce the life of a light source. Still further, it is undesirable to add components to outside rearview mirrors where it adds significantly to their total cost, since outside rearview mirrors often need to be replaced since they extend laterally from a vehicle and tend to be damaged more often than other vehicle components.
Thus, a lighting apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages, and in particular, a lighting apparatus is desired that is lower cost and more durable and longer lasting than an outside-mirror-mounted light.
In one aspect of the present invention, a security apparatus for a vehicle includes a first vehicle component including transparent material that, when in a vehicle-mounted position, defines an inside and an outside of a vehicle passenger compartment. A second vehicle component located proximate the first vehicle component and located on the inside, and a light source attached to the second vehicle component and oriented to direct light through the transparent material downwardly toward an area adjacent and beside the vehicle.
In a narrower aspect, the transparent material is a window and includes a lens for focusing the light.
In another narrower aspect, the transparent material comprises a side window of the vehicle, and the second vehicle component comprises an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pillar of the vehicle.
In yet another narrower aspect, an outside rearview mirror is provided, and at least a portion of the light is directed toward and reflects from the outside rearview mirror.
In yet another aspect, the light source directs light inside the vehicle as well as outside the vehicle.
In another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle is provided having a side window defining part of a passenger compartment, and a structural component located proximate the side window and inside the passenger compartment. An improvement in lighting includes a light source attached to the structural component and oriented to direct light through the side window for illuminating an area adjacent the vehicle.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for a vehicle includes an outside rearview mirror including a reflective element, and a light source oriented to and directing light against the reflective element at an angle so that light reflected from the reflective element goes downwardly and toward a ground area adjacent the vehicle.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for a vehicle includes a vehicle having a rearview mirror, a side window, an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pillar, a xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d pillar and a roof component, and a light source attached to one of the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d pillar, the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d pillar and the roof component and that is oriented to direct light toward one or both of the rearview mirror and a ground area adjacent the vehicle.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a security and convenience lighting apparatus for a vehicle includes a component defining an inside and an outside of a vehicle, and a light source that directs a first portion of light toward the inside and a second portion of light toward the outside.